potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dreaded Rear Admiral
An important enemy Rear Admiral is planning a visit to what appears to be a civilian shipyard. The admiralty however is convinced this shipyard serves a military purpose. Your superior officer has been charged with taking that shipyard from the enemy and capturing the Rear Admiral. Mission Objectives * Hold Off Enemy Reinforcements (10 minutes timer) * Defeat All Ambush Ships: 0/3 (added after timer runs out) * Capture the Enemy Base * Your Navy Contact Must Survive * His Rival Must Survive ** Rescue your Navy Contact ** Defeat All Enemies: 0/10 ** Enter the Captain's Quarters *** Defeat the Enemy Captain Mission Notes As usual, the mission starts with a briefing from your Navy contact. There will be two officers coming along on this mission: your primary contact and his main rival. At the start, there will be four enemy ships and eight allied ships near you. There will be two other groups of ships, each containing five enemy and six allied ships, further off in the distance. One group includes your contact for navy career missions up to this point, while the other includes his rival. Your navy contact and his rival are level 27, while all other enemies and allies are level 15-21. Some ships will use armor/hull damaging shot, while others prefer sail-damaging shot. All allied ships will head over toward your navy contact early in the mission. You should do this, too, as the enemy ships near him will fire on him quite a bit, which can get him killed and cause mission failure. At 7 minutes, 4 minutes, and 1 minute left on the timer, two additional enemy ships will spawn near where one of the other groups started, which leaves them far enough from the action to be irrelevant. A short delay after the timer expires, three ships will spawn near where your navy contact began and likely go after him. Be there before they spawn to draw fire away from them initially and protect him. After killing these three ships, you will automatically board your navy contact's ship for the next phase of the mission. You do not need to sink the rest of the enemy ships, and indeed, the mission will not wait for you to do so even if you were so inclined. This part is a swashbuckling fight against level 20 opponents on board of your superior officer's ship. You will have several crewmen with you and will need to defeat all members of the boarding party (10 of them). They are in two big groups, one midships and one on the aft deck. They will soon overpower your allies, so hurry to kill the first group as quickly as possible and hopefully keep at least some of your allies alive to help fight the second group. Once all enemies on board have been defeated, you have to enter the Captain's cabin, where you will find the enemy Commander (a level 20 Boss-rank NPC). Defeat him, then talk to one of the crew members that will appear to have your wounded navy contact rushed to the ship's doctor and finish the mission. This takes part in the port where you took the mission. Your navy contact won't have made it, he fell in the fight. Instead, you will talk to an admiral and will be able to ask him a number of questions about how the mission went and if it's been successful. After your curiosity is satisfied, you can claim your reward. Category:Career Missions Category:Navy Career Missions Category:Gain BN points Category:Gain FN points Category:Gain SN points